


Remember Me

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, Thranduil is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Because of your feelings for the Prince, Thranduil bans you from Mirkwood. A hundred years later, you are back with a company of dwarves.





	1. Chapter 1

“With the way he projects himself so loudly, I am quite sure he’s compensating for something.”

“Are you insinuating that Lord Thurin has small genitals?”

“His name means ‘secret’, y/n. I’m pretty sure that’s the secret.”

You snort in response. Legolas was definitely not his father’s son. He had a quirky sense of humor.

“I do not think he would appreciate the insinuation.”

“You’re sounding as if you know him and his ‘secret’,” Legolas replies, placing air quotes around ‘secret’.

You don’t respond and that makes him nervous.

“Oh don’t tell me you know the size of his genitals.”

“What? Ff course not! I’d rather eat dirt than sleep with Thurin. Can we just not talk about this?” You ask and he relaxes a bit.

“It’s still funny to think about,” he says and your responses is to shove him and the playful banter stops as soon as you enter the council room, the smile not escaping your face until well into the meeting.

-

“You care for him,” you hear and that snaps you out of your daze.

You turn towards Thranduil and you realize that you are the only two left in the council room.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to overstay my welcome,” you stay before standing and gathering your things.

“You did not respond to my observation,” Thranduil states, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“Who are you referring to Thranduil?” You ask, praying to the Valar that he was not talking about who you think he was talking about.

“Legolas,” He states calmly and you stiffen.

You were absolutely smitten with the Prince. Seeing that you were Thranduil’s top advisor, you and Legolas were always within vicinity of each other.

When his father was not in the room, he became talkative and you realized that he was a gem. He told jokes that would not sit well with his father, but had you trying to catch your breath. He also talked about his dreams and desires to travel the world and you found it absolutely heartwarming that he could come to you for his secrets.

The only time you got to see a not so serious side of him was when he was without his father and it was only to you. You were the only one he confided in and that is what started the feelings in the first place

You had thought you had hid your feelings quite well. Apparently not.

“It is nothing you should worry about my lord,” you tell him, not being able to look him in the eye.

“I think it is very much something that I should be worried about. Do not think that I have not noticed the private conversations you have. I do not approve of them. I’m giving you a choice. Either Rid yourself of these feelings for my son or leave this kingdom,” Thranduil states and you turn to look at him.

You were his top advisor since he became King and his best friend since you were children and now he was banishing you for loving his son. You thought he would be okay with your feelings for Legolas but apparently you were not good enough. After all these years, your friendship meant nothing.

“I love your son and I will not stop loving him. That is why I will leave,” you tell him.

“Very well,” he says nodding towards you and you give a short bow before turning to the entrance, “tell me. Do you love my son that much to throw away your home?”

That question makes you stop.

“Six thousand years, we’ve been friends Thranduil and you know that I’ve never found my One and now you are taking that from me,” you say, trying to hold back your tears,“to answer your question: I love your son as much as you loved your queen. I pray to the Valar that while you are taking my One away from me, you are not taking Legolas’ One away from him. It would pain me to see him become like you.”

Leaving the room, you decide on one thing: you needed to write a goodbye note.

-

The next time you see yourself returning to Mirkwood is a hundred years later with 13 dwarves and a hobbit.

You’ve been with the dwarves of Ered Luin for nearly a hundred years now. You had come across a caravan of dwarves when Orcs attacked. The dwarves, not expecting it, were easily outnumbered, but you had dispatched them all, almost losing your own life in the process.

You didn’t know it at the time, but you saved the Princess and the Queen which is why you were allowed to stay with the dwarves in the first place. You had not looked to the Gray Havens, your original destination, since.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure,” You hear as you are suddenly surrounded by elves.

The elf in front of you, Daelith if you weren’t mistaken, drops his arrow in shock.

“Y/n?” He asks and that gains the attention of the other elves.

“It cannot be,” You hear someone whisper and you turn to find Legolas with a stunned expression on his face.

He still looked as handsome as he did when you left Mirkwood. You dare say he got better looking over the past one hundred years.

“Prince Legolas,” you say, nodding your head towards him as he steps closer, “I was not expecting you to be on patrol.”

Legolas reaches out to touch you as if not believing you were standing in front of him, but a sword to his chest stops him from doing so.

“You do not get to touch her,” Thorin growls and you rest your hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“It is fine nadad. He means me no harm,” you tell him and he glares at Legolas before backing away.

“You left me to go live with dwarves,” Legolas says spitefully.

“The reason I left was stated in the letter I left in your chambers,” you tell him, gently grasping his chin in your hands.

“I received no letter. My father just stated that you packed your things and left,” Legolas says, leaning into your touch.

He felt lost. A hundred years and he missed you every single day. He didn’t know why you suddenly left without a single goodbye. It felt like a piece of him was missing. Everyday he woke up, waiting for you to knock on his door only for the knock to never come. He missed you immensely.

You were the only one that treated him like an actual person and not a prince. You set him straight and laughed at his quirky jokes that would make other advisors tut in disapproval and he loved that about you but you left him and you didn’t come back.

“It was for the best,” you tell him, rubbing your thumb against his jawline but he backs away from you, frowning.

“For the best? Leaving me with no one to confide in? No one that treated me like a person and not a prince? When you left, it broke my heart and I don’t think I can forgive you for that,” he says and your hand falls to your side.

“I would not expect anything less,” you tell him and you watch quietly as he walks away from you.

It was not good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil explains himself.

“How has he been?” You ask Daelith quietly as you all make your way towards the kingdom.

The guards did not put you in shackles even though they did so with the dwarves. It was either because you were once Thranduil’s best friend or because you were always kind to everyone you came in contact with. You weren’t certain.

“He’s colder,” Daelith replies, the both of you watching Legolas walk with Tauriel, “not as cold as Thranduil, but he’s getting there. He hasn’t been the same since you left.”

You were afraid this would happen. If your most trusted friend just left, of course things would go badly. You wish it hadn’t though.

“Why did you leave?” Daelith asks and you turn to look at him. “There were many rumors as to why but it was only speculation. Legolas thinks you left because of him.”

“Of course it wasn’t because of him. If anything I would have stayed because of him. It was not my choice to leave,” you grumble and you see Legolas stop up ahead as if he was listening to your conversation.

“This is talk for a more private conversation,” you say and Daelith nods and Legolas continues walking.

He really needed to work on being discreet.

-

“I did not expect you to return and with a group of dwarves accompanying you no less,” Thranduil says from his place on top of the throne.

You were the first person that was lead to the throne room while the others were lead to the dungeons. You expected it really, however, you were not expecting Legolas to lead you there and now you felt that it was going to be a very awkward conversation.

“Going through Mirkwood was our only option unless we traveled two hundred miles north and four hundred miles south. I did not feel inclined to travel either,” you explain to him and he smirks down at you, standing from his perch on the throne to join you at ground level.

“Tell me. Where are you traveling to? You seem to be in a rush.”

“That’s none of your concern-.”

“Except it is my concern since this is my kingdom and I am your king.”

“You stopped being my king when you banished me,” you snap, fed up with his pompous attitude.

“Banished?” Legolas asks confused.

You forgot that he was in the room. After realizing that he did not find the letter, you decided to not tell him about what transpired between you and Thranduil. Thranduil was obviously the one who removed the letter from his chamber and he usually didn’t do petty things so you knew that he was trying to do—- something. You had a feeling that he was just trying to make sure that Legolas didn’t hate him and you didn’t want that to happen either no matter how much you despised Thranduil.

“Leave us,” Thranduil states and the guards do as their told but Legolas stats put.

“You too little leaf.”

“But Father-.”

“Now!” Thranduil snaps, anger getting the best of him.

Legolas clenches his jaw before nodding and walking away.

“Do not speak to him like that,” you can’t help but growl.

“What right do you have? Telling me how to speak to my son.”

“Your son who is two thousand nine hundred and forty one years old and yet you still speak to him like a child. Dismissing him like that was appalling and it sounded as if you were addressing an elfling which he is not,” you scold.

“Enough. I do not think I should be listening to you who has neither husband nor son,” Thranduil hisses as he begins to slowly pace and you try to calm yourself so you could think through this situation clearly.

“Why did you take away my letter from his chambers?” You question, truly curious as to why he would do such a thing.

Thranduil stops and turns to you, brows knitted in a frown.

“What letter?”

You scoff at him. How dare he play dumb right now. The audacity.

“What do you mean ‘what letter?’ After I was banished for loving your son, I went to my chambers immediately and wrote to him explaining what had happened and left said letter in his chambers, but apparently he didn’t know what happened because he didn’t receive it and all he got from you was that I just Up and left. Of all things I expected, Thranduil, it was not you stooping so low that you would sneak into your son’s chambers to steal a letter,” you tell him, shaking your head.

“I will be honest with you, like I have been for the past 6,275 years, and say that I truly do not know what you are talking about. I was called into the throne room to discuss trade with the, at the time, master of Laketown. I did not return to my chambers until late into the evening. If you think I’m lying, ask Tauriel. I am sure she remembers it as much as I for the Master had been flirting with her all night,” Thranduil explains and with just one look in his eyes, you know he’s not lying to you. That just left one question: who stole the letter.

“There was a maid,” Thranduil states interrupting your thoughts, “about 90 years back that was caught stealing and reading other letters for Legolas. She could be the culprit behind it.”

“And where is she now?”

“Long gone,” is his reply and you try to hold on a disappointed sigh: you wanted to rip that Elleth apart.

“How have you been?”

That question startles you. You thought he didn’t care about you anymore.

“I’m good if I’m being completely honest. I’ve made a home with the dwarves and I think it’s better than sailing west,” you tell him honestly.

Life with the dwarves have been great. You saved their Princess and Queen and in turn, they saved your life and you’ve been living with them ever since. The queen had taken you under her wing and no one had any complaints. Not even Thorin. You’ve helped them establish Ered Luin like you did Mirkwood and you had slipped into their lives easily. You were attached to Dis by the hip and basically became her councilor and you fixed relations wi-

“- right?”

That snaps you out of your reverie. Thranduil is looking at you as if worried.

“What was the question?”

“Are they treating you right? Better than I ever did?” He asks and that makes you falter a bit. You can hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. He still cared about you even after he banished you.

“They are good to me. They’ve become like my family and they make me whole again.”

“Not completely whole I assume?”

“No not completely whole,” you agree. There was still apart of you missing and there always will be.

“I acted rashly. I honestly did,” he says looking out to his kingdom.

“Why did you do it?”

“I was afraid,” he says, still not looking at you,”afraid of losing both you and my son. I was afraid that, had it not worked out, I would lose the both of you which is why I sent you away. You are both important to me but I could not lose my only son not when I’ve already lost so much.”

“Have you ever thought of the possibility that it might’ve worked out?” You ask him, laying a hand on his arm making him turn to you.

“Seeing him the way he is now made me realize that it would’ve worked but it was too late to take back the damage that I’ve done and I am truly sorry,” he tells you and you give him a small smile.

“I know you are old friend but it matters not. Legolas thinks that I left because of him and I no longer feel the need to tell him the truth,” you say and you notice Thranduil stiffen.

“It seems he already knows.”

You follow his line of view and you watch as Legolas runs away. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to find Legolas and his response isn’t what you expected at all.

You immediately take off after Legolas, not caring that you were still technically banished. Running through the halls, you immediately go to “your place”. It was the a small courtyard that the both of you went to when you needed to think.

Most of the time you went there together to have a more private conversation. You didn’t think anyone actually knew about the place because when you first discovered it, every plant in there was dead so you and Legolas took the time to remake it.

You enter the courtyard and it still looked the same from the day you left. That means Legolas has been taking care of it and that made you happy. At least he still preserved the memories that you’ve shared.

You spot the elf in question sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. He was just staring at it. You walk forward and place a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn’t even turn to look at you.

“Legolas?” you question, taking a seat next to him.

“All this time, I thought you left because of me. That I annoyed you with my stories,” he states and you reach for his hands but he pulls away and you can’t help but feel hurt.

“If you had just spoken to me after you were banished, things would’ve been much different. I would not have wasted 100 years thinking that you left because of me. I spent a hundred years wondering what was wrong with me all because you decided to say your goodbyes in a letter,” Legolas says calmly and that’s what worries you the most.

He should be angry. Not calm. Calm meant that he stopped caring and you didn’t want that.

“If you knew your father banned me, what would you have done?”

“I would’ve followed you of course-.”

“And That is why I decided to write you the letter. I hid it in your wardrobe. It would give me ample time to take my leave without having you follow me. Your father needs you more than he knows. You are the only thing he has left,” you try to explain to him but he doesn’t seem to take that answer.

“I don’t understand why you both couldn’t let me decide what was best for me. Father banished you because he thought it was best for me and you didn’t tell me because you thought it was best for me. Am I not an adult?” He asks looking at you with a pained expression.

“Of course you are but we just didn’t want to hurt you!”

“And yet I had no decision in anything whatsoever. The both of you hurt me and it is not something that can be so easily forgiven,” he says and you try to keep yourself calm but on the inside you are dying.

“Very well,” you say, trying your hardest not to break down, “I will accept your stance. I just want to let you know that it was never my intention to hurt you the way that I did and I am sorry for causing you pain. if you could lead me to my cell.”

He raised his brow at you.

“Cell? Surely-.”

“I am still banished from this realm and therefore trespassing. I am a prisoner. Nothing more. Nothing less,” you say calmly and he looks at you before nodding and leading the way though you both knew that it wasn’t necessary.

-

“You were gone for quite a while. In fact I was surprised you were not back by the time I got back,” Thorin says as you walk into his cell.

Apparently all the others were taken but you didn’t care. It’s not like Thorin was a stranger. I mean, you’ve been living with him for a hundred years now. You would rather it be him than some other dwarf.

“Things needed to be sorted out. They did not work out for the best but I did what needed to be done,” you tell him, slumping down by the entrance.

You honestly did not expect it to go that way. You were thinking that he was going to accept you back into his life after he heard your explanation but you were obviously wrong.

“Did it not work out with that Prince of yours?” Thorin teases with a smirk on his face.

You talked about Legolas quite often and you would be surprised if Thorin didn’t know who he was. You basically explained so much about Legolas that Thorin could picture him in his mind. He did sometimes say it was annoying but you didn’t care. Talking about Legolas was the one thing that never failed to make you happy.

“It didn’t,” you tell him, staring at the ground outside of your cell.

The smirk immediately drops from Thorin’s face, guilt immediately seeping in.

“Y/n. I’m sorry,” he says, taking a seat next to you on the floor but leaning against the opposite wall.

“Don’t be. 2,000 years of being in love with him and I thought maybe he’d give me a chance, but it seems that I’ve wronged him badly. I don’t think I can come back from that,” you tell him.

“Namad, do not worry about him. He will come around,” Thorin says.

“If I’m being honest with you, I don’t think he will,” you reply quietly.

Unbeknownst to the both of you, Legolas had yet to leave and had heard everything you had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to escape

Bilbo had a brilliant plan. It was very brilliant. The only problem was: it was only made for dwarves and a hobbit. There was absolutely no way you could fit in those barrels so you changed the plan a bit. Instead of going with them, you put Bilbo inside one of the barrels.

“Y/n. We’re not leaving you,” Thorin says, sticking his head out of his barrel. You give him a smile. “Do not worry about me, brother. I will follow you down,” you tell him. He looks at you, uncertain but he nods anyway before crouching down more into his barrel. “Hold your breath!”

You push the leaver and the dwarves go falling through the floorboard. You smile and hide behind a wall. If they didn’t inspect the rest of the cellar, you should be fine.

“Where is the keeper of the keys?” You hear Tauriel call out and you can hear the other elves groaning as if just waking. Quick footsteps are making their way down the stairwell.

“Elros! The dwarves have escaped!” Tauriel snaps. “So have the barrels apparently,” you hear before hearing a thump and more snoring. Curse that elf. Of course he’d be able to remember things while he’s drunk.

You hear the footsteps receding and once you know they’re gone you come out of your hiding place and walk to the stairs only to come face to face with Legolas.

“I should’ve known,” he tells you. You can’t help but send him a cheeky grin despite the current situation. “You really should have,” you tell him and he shakes his head. “Are you going to put me back in my cell?” You ask. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think I’ve lost my mind, speaking to myself surely can’t be good,” he says before turning around.

You laugh. There was the Legolas you loved. You follow him quickly and donning armor and weapons, you follow the barrels down the stream. Your breath quickens as you realize that Orcs were now thrown into the mix and Kili was now suffering from a wounded leg.

“Kili!” You cry out, attacking the Orcs with whatever arrows you had and killing one that was about to kill him. He looks at you confused for a second before he smiles, recognizing you under the helmet. He stands and pulls the lever down and with a yelp falls back into the barrel.

Following them down the river, you kill as many Orcs as you can. Further down you see Legolas engaging with an orc with another closing in from behind. You want to help him but you can’t because you had your own orc to deal with. The orc behind Legolas raises his ax and is about to strike him, but another ax embeds itself into its chest. You look for the source and you find Thorin looking at you. You smile before finishing off your own orc and continuing to follow them down the river.

You run past Legolas but he reaches out to stop you.

“Please. Do not leave me again,” he begs and you look at him.

Just a few hours ago he was telling you that your deeds won’t be easily forgiven and now he wanted you to stay and that shows you just how much he wanted you back in his life, but Kili is hurt and he’s your family.

You make up your mind then and there. You place your hand at the back of his neck and pull him down so his lips could meet yours. Pulling away, you rest your forehead against his, losing your eyes. “I will come back, Legolas. This I promise you. I will ALWAYS come back to you,” you tell him, pressing another kiss to his lips before continuing your trek to follow the dwarves.

Legolas watches you go, praying to the Valar that they keep you safe so that he could feel your lips upon his once more.

-

When you finally catch up with the dwarves, they are just getting out of their barrels.

You immediately go to help Kili, removing your helmet. “It does not look like no ordinary wound. It looks poisoned. We will need Kingsfoil,” you tell Oin as he begins to bind Kiki’s leg. “What will you do with it?” Fili asks as you stand. “Heal him of course. It is the only thing to do with it,” you say before making your way over to Thorin.

“Thank you for saving my prince,” you say, resting a hand on his shoulder. He places his hand on yours and gives you a genuine smile. “If had let your source of happiness die, I would not be happy with myself,” he explains and you smile again before turning as you hear a bow being pulled.

It was a man you did not recognize, but you cared not because it seems that he was your only way to get over the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You relationship with the dwarves are revealed.

“Do you have any kingsfoil?” You ask the bargeman quietly.

He had kindly taken you into his home and you were glad that you were an elf because if you weren’t, you were pretty sure that you would’ve been stuck in a barrel with fish and you didn’t think it would be very pleasant after hearing Thorin’s retching.

“We use it to feed the pigs,” he tells you as he prepares dinner and you nod to yourself before leaving and going to find the pigs that he’s talking about.

When you do, you smile as you find the Athelas. This should do nicely if you were going to heal Kili. You quickly make your way back to Bard’s home, not noticing the Orcs that were closely following your movement.

You enter Bard’s home again and you realize that no one even noticed you were missing given the fact that they were all surprised to see you come through the door.

“Where did you go?! It is not safe to wander by yourself,” Thorin snaps, stomping his way over to you. “I am fine Thorin. I had to find an herb that will heal Kili. That is all,” you tell him and he looks you over as if checking you for injuries and nods, walking back to the kitchen to sulk.

You make your way over to Kili and tell him to lie back as you grab a bowl to place the leaves in.

“You’re quite close with the King,” Bilbo notes, “he’s always checking you over for injuries.”

You smile continuing your process to heal Kili.

“He has always been that way since I stumbled across them. I’ve gained quite a few scars from it,” you say, brushing your hair behind your tip less ear making Bilbo gasp.

“Your ear-.”

“Chewed off by an orc during the attack on the caravan. It was probably the same one that tore off Dwalin’s,” you say with a smile and you laugh as you hear Dwalin grunt.

“I almost died because I saved Thorin’s sister and Grandmother and Thorin has been extra worrisome since. Do you hear what Thorin calls me on occasion?” You ask, stopping your fussing to look at the hobbit and he looks like he’s trying to recall something before nodding.

“Nâmad or something like that,” said Bilbo, confused as to why it’s so important.

“Dwarves are very secretive,” says Balin and you turn your attention to him, “meaning that we do not share our language with outsiders.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Thorin, the king and leader of the dwarrow, started calling me namad, showing the other dwarves that he did not consider me an outsider but more of a family member. More specifically a sister. That’s what Namad translates to is sister. I am his kin and he has a responsibility over us which is why he continuously checks on me for injuries. He does so with Fili and Kili as well but he’s more subtle with theirs,” you say before turning back to Kili and placing the wet herbs into his wound.

“This will stop the poison from continuing through your body, but Oin will still have to stitch you up, alright?” You ask and Kili nods.

As soon as you feel that he is ready, you begin chanting your elven words, watching his wound glow for a bit and trying not to flinch as Kili cries out. You watch the light fade away as Kili’s skin starts to turn back to its normal shade.

It worked. You had not practiced healing in a long time and you were happy to know that you still had it in you.

Cleaning his wound, you back away.

“He will need stitches and all the rest he can get. He should be fine to walk around tomorrow,” you say eyes immediately searching for Thorin and he nods in thanks before turning out to look at the window. You frown. Something was off about him. You were sure of it.

Oin stitches the wound as you go to wash your hands.

“When did Thorin accept you as a sister exactly?” Bilbo asks as you join the dwarves and children in the living room.

“Thorin and His family had been comfortable with me living with them, however, there were always hushed conversations when I walked by because I was not allowed to hear what they were saying. It wasn’t until I saved Kili and Fili that I was truly accepted into dwarrow society,” you say, taking a seat next to Bain as the others turn to you, though most knew the story.

“Kili was five at the time and Fili was ten so it was about 72 years ago. Anyway, they had wandered off. It would’ve been easy to find them had there not been a snow storm that day. The entire Ered Luin was covered with snow and it was falling so hard that you could not see two feet in front of you. Well, the dwarves couldn’t but I could so I set off to find them and I did three days later, clinging to each other in a cave and starving. On the way back, we were attacked by wargs which is how I got this scar,” you say, pointing to three scars that ran down from your left temple to your collarbone.

“We made it safely but there was a lot of blood loss and that is when the dwarves accepted me as one of their own. They felt that I was destined to protect the line of Durin,” you finish.

“And you are. You’ve gotten us this far in life,” Thorin says and you and he exchange a small smile.

The smile turns into panic as Orcs come bursting through the ceiling. You all immediately go into fight mode even though you were currently the only one with weapons. Legolas comes bursting through the door seconds later with Tauriel by his side and the Orcs are dispatched quickly.

The two elves stand there confused for a bit before Tauriel looks around for Kili and you make your way over to Legolas.

“You came,” you whisper quietly, taking his hand in yours and the dwarves start removing the bodies of the dead Orcs out of the building, trying not to be obvious about listening into your conversation.

“I did. I could not let you leave without telling you I love you and that I have been for the past two thousand years,” he says, cupping your face in his hands.

“And I love you too little leaf,” you say and he shakes his head at the nickname before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Promise me you’ll come back to me?” He asks, gazing into your eyes.

“I will ALWAYS come back to you,” you promise and he smiles before turning to leave. “Tauriel!”

The red head and prince leave and you turn around to find Thorin watching you with a smirk on his face and you roll your eyes at him before saying ,”shut up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Sickness begins to show.

With Kili’s leg healed and weapons from the master on your back, the trek to Erebor had begun. It’s Durin’s day and you got an early start which was great considering the fact that you needed to find the door before sunset.

“Y/n!”

You stop and wait for Fili to catch up with you. You smile at the blond dwarf and he returns the smile a little unsure.

“Do you think you are safe? I can’t be the only one that has noticed that change in Uncle,” Fili questions quietly.

You’ve begun to notice the change in Thorin as well. He became crankier and was very close to leaving Kili behind even though his leg was completely healed and only had a limp. Had you not been there, you’re sure he would have and Fili would’ve followed along with Oin. It would’ve been an absolute mess. You also started questioning your safety. Sure, Thorin was like your brother but you were an elf. An elf that had a thing with the Prince of Mirkwood no less. Loyalties were going to be questioned, you were sure of it.

“No you are not, but I will deal with the situation when it comes. Do not worry Little Prince,” you tell him and he nods in acceptance.

“What is that?” You hear as the company comes to a stop at the overlook.

“That master baggins is the desolation of smaug,” Balin explains and you take a look around.

You remembered Dale. It used to be such a lovely place. You and Legolas had visited quite often, using the excuse of checking on the master to come down here. You loved the fabrics and the people were wonderful and you missed the lovely city.

“Come we must find the door before nightfall.”

“Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here,” Bilbo says, trying to stop Thorin. “Do you see the Wizard? I do not. We cannot wait for him,” Thorin growls before pressing on. When you reach the bottom of the mountain, everyone starts looking for what could be the door. You step back and look at the large dwarven statues. They look like they have staircases engraved in them.

“Over here!” Bilbo calls out standing next to you. “You have keen eyes master baggins,” Thorin says coming up to the both of you. You and Bilbo exchange a smile as you all walk up the staircase.

You stay behind everyone tries to find the keyhole.

“Hurry! The sunlight is disappearing,” Thorin shouts and you frown. You thought he knew what he was doing.

“Thorin,” you call out and he turns to you. “It said stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks. I am most definitely sure that there were no thrushes yet. Besides, the last light of the day is the light before the next sunrise.”

“Stop speaking in riddles,” Thorin snaps and you narrow your eyes at him.

“It means that you are all wasting your time because it’s moonlight that will shine upon the keyhole not sunlight,” you snap back and everyone stops what they’re doing to look at you, “the thrush will knock on the stone, the moonlight will appear, and the keyhole will be shown. You just need a little patience.”

Thorin watches you for a second and nods.

“We will wait for the moonlight,” Thorin announces and everyone takes a seat as Thorin comes over to you.

“I am sorry for yelling at you,” he says and you shake your head.

“I understand, Thorin. Do not feel bad,” you tell him and he nods, accepting the answer.

You stand and look around. The view is absolutely breathtaking as you could even see Laketown from here. That made you frown. The dragon is most likely alive and if he were to find out that you were trying to steal from him, he would surely attack Laketown just like Bard said and all those people will suffer.

You blink back the thoughts, turning around as you realize the sun has set and the moon was starting to rise. You were about to rouse a dragon and you weren’t entirely sure you were ready for it.

-

Smaug was dead and the misery should’ve ended there but it didn’t. Thorin had you all searching for the arkenstone. With the way he was acting, you were surprised that he did not get kick you out of Erebor yet. He had been giving you strange looks lately and that didn’t make you feel comfortable at all. However, you knew what it was. It was the dragon sickness. You’ve heard the rumors and you did not think Thorin would fall for it but he did and it broke your heart.

You kick the pile of gold before deciding to leave. You knew you were looking in vain. You just knew that Bilbo had found it. There was no other possibility. If not you would’ve found it a long time ago. So the hobbit had to have it. You were glad though. If Thorin had it you don’t know what would happen.

“Where are you going?” You hear and you find Thorin standing at the top of the stairs in his crown and robes. For some reason, he looked less like a king now than he ever did.

“I am taking a break. It’s been weeks since we started to look for the Arkenstone and no one has found it. I am tired,” you say, brushing past him.

“And how do I know that you do not have it, elf,” he snarls and you turn around to look at him. 

“If it is one thing I’ve always been, it’s honest. I have no reason to steal from you Thorin, son of Thrain. What good would the arkenstone do me?”

“It could get you back in Thranduil’s good graces so you can marry his son-.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Thorin!” You snap, earning the attention of all of the dwarves, “I did not steal that damn arkenstone! I would never steal from my family. However, with the way you’re acting, it seems that I am no longer apart of your kin and I am just some elf that joined you on your quest. I am glad that the arkenstone can’t be found because it would quicken your ascension into madness!”

With your last words said, you continue your climb up the staircase, no longer feeling safe in the company of dwarves for the first time in a 100 years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men were idiots.

“You have it Don’t you?” You say, startling the hobbit.

He had been the only one that Thorin did not force to look for the Arkenstone. Him and Balin. Bilbo always disappeared, though, to who knows where. This is the first time you’ve seen him since Thorin snapped at you three days ago.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says. “Don’t play stupid with me Bilbo Baggins,” you say, taking a seat next to him. “When did you know?” He asks quietly with a sigh escaping his lips.

“Since the second day after Thorin told us to start searching,” you explain to him. Bilbo sighs as he brings out an acorn. “I really don’t think giving it to him is the greatest idea. Look at how the way he treated you and he was without it! Can you imagine what would happen if he had it?” He asks. “Dangerous things. That is certain,” you tell him.

After a few seconds of silence, you hear heavy footsteps approaching and you know it’s Thorin.

“What do you have in your hand?”

Bilbo looks terrified as Thorin comes around the corner.

“It’s nothing!”

“Show it to me!” Thorin growls and you stand in case you needed to break something up.

“It’s nothing,” Bilbo says opening his fist to reveal the acorn, “I picked it up in Beorn’s garden.”

You can see some of the old Thorin breaking through.

“You’ve carried it all this way?”

“I’m going to plant it in my garden in Bag End.”

Thorin smiles and this is the first time you’ve seen him smile since you’ve entered Erebor. You missed it.

“It’s a poor prize to take back to the Shire.”

“One day it’ll grow, and every time I’ll look at it I’ll remember. The good, the bad… And how lucky I am that I made it home,” Bilbo says with a tiny smile on his face and they both smile at each other. Suddenly you feel like you’re intruding on a private moment.

You watch Bilbo falter for a moment before he opens his mouth, “Thorin, I–.”

Before he can finish the sentence, he is interrupted by Dwalin.

“Thorin. Survivors from Laketown. They’re streaming into Dale. There’s hundreds of them!”

You watch as Thorin’s face falls and you know that the dragon sickness was back.

“Call everyone to the gate.To the gate! Now!”

You and Bilbo exchange a look before following the mad king.

-

“Give it to them Bilbo. Maybe it’ll make him agree to what was owed,” you whisper to Bilbo quietly. “But what if he find out that I’ve done it?! He’ll kill me!”

“Not if you don’t come back,” you tell him.

“Y/n-.”

“Bilbo. It is the only way,” you interrupt him and he looks at you for a second.

You didn’t want him to do this, you really didn’t but what choice did you have? A war was about to begin and your options were limited.

“You must leave at nightfall. That is the only way you’ll be able to get there without being seen-.”

“Come with me,” he interrupts and you shake your head at the suggestion, “Please. Come with me. Thranduil will not be too pleased with me Since I am the one that let you go and you’ve known him since you were children. Please.”

You look at him for a second before nodding.

“Nightfall.”

-

When you get to Dale, the men and elves are preparing for war. Bard and Thranduil were being ridiculous. They all were. They are willing to go to war for money and gems and that just made them unworthy to be Kings. You and Bilbo find the main tent and you hear a voice that you haven’t you heard in a while and missed dearly.

“And what about you bargeman? Do you think that going to war over a few gems is right?”

“It will not come to that! This is a war that they cannot win!”

“That won’t stop them!” Bilbo exclaims as you both come around the corner.

“Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf exclaims happily, “I’ve never been more happy to see anyone in my life.”

Gandalf turns to you and you offer him a greeting and he returns it.

“Where is Thranduil? We must speak with you two idiots together,” you tell Bard and he looks offended before leading you into the tent. Imagine your surprise when you find Legolas there with his father and Tauriel.

“Meleth,” Legolas says, making his way over to you and cupping your face in his hands, “you are alright.”

“I am, my calad,” you tell him, leaning into his touch. “When I heard of the dragon fire I grew so worried and made it back here as soon as possible,” he says and you reach up to cup his face in your hands. “I will ALWAYS come back to you. Do not doubt that,” you tell him and he looks at you with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Ahem,” You hear and you turn to find Thranduil watching the both of you with a raised brow.

“What do you want?” You snap, not liking the fact that your moment was interrupted.

“Were you not just ranting about speaking to us two idiots?” he asks with a raised brow and you relax a bit, breaking away from legolas.

“I was. Why are you doing this? Have the both of you lost your minds?” You ask upset about the outcome of today’s meeting.

“What do you know?” Thranduil asks, taking a seat as he pours himself a cup of wine.

“What do I know? I’ve been by your side for over 6,000 years and this has been the worst decision I’ve ever seen you make. You, Bowman,” you say turning to Bard, “are trying to gather an army that doesn’t know how to fight for what? A share of that cursed treasure? And Thranduil you are going to war over a necklace!”

“That my wife left-.”

“It is not the only thing she left you! Do you forget that you have a son?!” You snap.

“Is a necklace more important than your son?” You ask him quietly before leaving the tent.

You needed to calm yourself before you drew your sword at their necks. Legolas follows you out and the two of you take a seat on a broken wall.

“Your Father is something else,” you tell him and he chuckles. “You would know,” is his reply and you sigh, looking around at the camp.

“My kin might die tomorrow,” you tell him quietly. “Do not speak so gravely,” he says, lacing his fingers through yours. “Is there another way to speak? All three Kings are stubborn fools and they’re leading their people into madness,” you say, absolutely frustrated at the three men.

“Just breathe alright? We do not need the murder of two kings tonight,” he says and you laugh, leaning on his shoulder with a smile on your face.

“Things are going to change tomorrow,” you tell him quietly. “But we’ll always have each other,” he says. “That we will.”

“I’ve missed this,” he tells you, “I’ve missed our nightly walks through the kingdom and stargazing when we’re supposed to be patrolling. I’ve missed it all.”

“I have to. It was not the same without you. Everyday I wanted to come back to you but I couldn’t but that doesn’t matter because we’re together now and that’s all that matters,” you tell him.

“And we’ll be together until the very end,” he tells you and you smile up at him. This was your happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

War had broken out but it was not between elves, men, and dwarves. No. It was between elves, men, dwarves, Orcs and goblins. It was the surprise of your life. It really was. It wasn’t surprising that Thorin did not join in at first, but you were very proud to follow him when he came bursting through the gates via bell. **  
**

Now you were following Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin up to Ravenhill. You had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. You just knew it.

When you five get there, there was no Orcs where they should’ve been. It had gone absolutely silent. Something was wrong.

“Fili. Kili. Check out those towers,” Thorin says. “No,” you whisper quietly, still looking at the now empty towers. “What?” Thorin asks. “No, Thorin. It’s a trap. Azog simply could not disappear so quickly. You are thinking too rashly. Take a second to think it through,” you say, looking at him and he has never seen you so scared for your life. Not even when he threatened to throw you off the ramparts for aiding Bilbo.

“Very well. We will do this your way,” he says before you are all bombarded with Orcs on all sides.

You don’t know long you’ve all been fighting before Bilbo joins you, breathing rapidly.

“Thorin!”

“Bilbo!”

You look between the pair. Something was definitely going there. You exchange looks with both of the princes and they send you a wink with a small smile. Yup, something is definitely going on.

“It’s a trap. Another large army of Orcs are heading this way being lead by Bolg. We must retreat immediately,” Bilbo says, breathing still labored but he can say no more as more Orcs and goblins come running out of the towers that Thorin had asked Fili and Kili to check.

You pause watching as Azog steps into the light on the top of the tower. He makes eye contact with you, a sneer gracing his face.

“You will die, she elf, and I will personally make sure of it,” He sneers and you go back to fighting off whatever Orcs you can.

The fighting continues and it feels like you’ve been fighting for days. You can feel your arms getting weaker. You have long since ran out of arrows and you now had to fight with your sword which you were not comfortable with doing.

You let out a yelp as an orc tackles you to the ground and you don’t have enough time to bring up your hands to your face. You close your eyes waiting for the death blow but it doesn’t come and instead you feel a weight slumping down on you. You open your eyes to find the orc with an arrow in its skull and Legolas a few feet away.

You quickly stand, pushing the dead body off of you and pulling Legolas into your arms.

“I was so scared, meleth. To see you so close to death-.”

You interrupt him by pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I will ALWAYS come back to you,” you tell him, gazing into his eyes before pulling away to continue your fighting.

An hour later, Azog and Thorin are facing off and the eagles, and Beorn, have joined you. Things were beginning to look up.

You quietly watch as Thorin follows the floating body down the river but your quiet watching soon turns into panic as Azog springs out from the ice, stabbing Thorin in the foot. Thorin stumbles and falls to the ground as Azog tackles him, Orcrist desperately trying to block Azog’s blade.

Quickly beheading the orc in front of you, you tackle Azog to the ground, giving Thorin a chance to breathe.

Azog growls before easily flipping you over and running his hand through your chest. You know he hit something because your breathing immediately becomes labored.

“I told you I was going to kill you myself,” he growls in Black speech.

“Long live the King,” You spit out and there is a second of confusion on his face before he is suddenly beheaded.

You slump against the ice as Azog is pushed off of you. You let out a gasp as the blade is removed and you can feel the blood start to trickle out of your mouth, your eyes getting heavier and heavier as the seconds trickle by.

“That was stupid of you, namad,” Thorin scolds as he comes to kneel beside you, hand gently grabbing yours.

“You survived though and I am proud to call you my king,” you stutter, letting out a cough. You wince as the pain intensifies. “It hurts so much, Thorin. Please stop it. Take it from me,” you beg him and he immediately placed his hand on your wound, trying to stop the bleeding but it won’t stop.

“No. It’ll be alright. You’ll be fine. We’ll get you all stitched up and you will marry that elf prince of yours and I will walk you down the aisle,” Thorin says but you both don’t believe his words.

“Call him to me,” you say, consciousness starting to fade.

“Legolas!” Thorin shouts and the two of you are soon joined by the blonde prince and surrounded by Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Dwalin and Tauriel.

“Y/n. Stay with me, alright? Ada will get here soon and he’ll heal you,” Legolas states, lifting you so that the upper half of your body was now resting on his lap.

“It hurts Legolas and I feel so tired,” you tell him quietly, silent tears streaming down your face. “Just wait a little longer, alright? Please. For me,” he begs and you shake you head slowly, already feeling your life essence slipping away. You were living on borrowed time now and you needed to say your goodbyes.

Squeezing Thorin’s hand in yours, you turn to look at him slowly.

“I forgive you. For your deed at the gates and I thank you. For taking me in. For turning me away from my path and bringing me home with you. Thank you for everything, my king,” you say and he lifts your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it, accepting that this was your goodbye.

“No! No! You promised that you would come back to me! You promised me,” Legolas cries out, the pain evident through his voice.

You smile at him.

“I did and I’m sorry that I broke it, but I will always be with you, Legolas, in here,” you say pointing to his heart, “Do not forget that.”

As your seconds begin to dwindle down, Thorin decides to leave. This moment is to be shared between the two of you and no one else. Pressing one last kiss to your hand, he stands up to make his way to the rest of the company, who have now joined them now that the war was over.

“She’s going to be alright, isn’t she Uncle?” Kili asks hopefully with a smile on his face and with a shake of Thorin’s head, Kili’s smile instantly drops.

“Auntie-,” Kili says moving to make his way over to you and Legolas but Thorin stops him.

“They need this moment to themselves. Come. We shall look for the living and injured and make our way into the mountain,” Thorin explains, giving you one last look and he stops as Legolas cries out in anguish, holding your limp body close to his own . It seems that you took your final breath and Thorin closes his eyes, sending a prayer to the Valar that your passing be easy. He doesn’t notice the tears that streak his face, but when he opens his eyes he swears he hears a voice in the wind whispering, “Remember Me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil quickly makes his way up to Ravenhill. That’s where Legolas had went, following after both Tauriel and you. When everything came to an end, he recognized his mistake and he was hoping to make it right between him and his son and you. Now that the war was over, he wanted you to come back home where you belonged.

Making his way to the hill, he pauses as he sees Thorin being helped down by his two nephews. He is surprised to see that neither you nor Legolas were with him. He had expected you to be at his side and you weren’t. That made him worry.

Thorin looks up at the blonde elf before him, leaning heavily on Fili and Kili causing them to stop.

“Where is my son?” Thranduil asks quietly.

He wasn’t entirely sure where he stood with the dwarf king. They had definitely been on bad terms last they met.

“He is fine,” Thorin grits out wincing as he accidentally leans on his foot.

“And y/n?” Thranduil asks again and Thorin closes his eyes before shaking his head and urging his nephews to continue the trek down.

Thranduil continues making his way up the hill and when he reaches the top, his heart shatters at the sight before him.

Legolas was still knelt on the ice, clutching a body to his chest. He didn’t need to see your face to know it was you. His best friend throughout the years now lay dead in his sons arms.

Thranduil quietly makes his way over to Legolas and he can see his shoulders shaking. His son had been put through the same thing he was put through and Legolas barely had time to love you because of him. If he hadn’t banished you, you both would’ve been happier and maybe, just maybe, the outcome wouldn’t have been like this.

“Ada, is this what it felt like when naneth died? Like you couldn’t breathe?” Legolas asks without looking at him.

“It is, son,” Thranduil says, tears gathering in his eyes at the pain laced throughout his voice.

They have both lost so much.

“She was the only one who loved me for who I was and not my title,” Legolas says, balling up the fabric beneath his hands.

“She had always been like that. She made everyone feel special but there is no one she put more effort into than you,” Thranduil says and Legolas turns to him, eyes bloodshot and a little swollen.

“She loved you so much, son. Just like I loved your naneth and just like I love you and I am sorry I took that away from you both,” Thranduil apologizes and Legolas turns back to you, easily lifting your limp body into his arms. He knew that the dwarves wanted to give you a proper dwarven burial and he will acquiesce. You may have been an elf but your true place was with the dwarves.

“She loved you too, Ada,” Legolas says, shifting you into a more comfortable position even though it really did not matter, “that’s what she wanted me to tell you. She loved you and she didn’t want you to blame yourself for our failed relationship. She felt that if she had not left, our true feelings would not have come out and we would not know that we both loved each other with every fiber of our being. Her last request was that we remember her.”


End file.
